The Flowers Of Pisces (en pause)
by PiscesRain
Summary: -Aphrodite... Mes yeux brûlèrent de désir à sa vue: Ses long cheveux bleus bouclés comme de belles vagues d'été, sa peau lisse et blanche comme de la neige, ses grands yeux turquoises cachés par de long cils noirs, ses lèvres maquillées et sensuelles... -Je t'aime, murmurai-je immédiatement alors que ses bras puissants encerclèrent mon corps féminin en une étreinte passionnée.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'espère juste que vous aimerez cette histoire!** **C'est une histoire d'amour entre Aphrodite et une jeune fille. Il s'agit d'une comédie romantique et** **J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser en la lisant!**

 **Au fait, j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont polies (pas d'insultes et mots du genre 'c'est horrible' et tout).** **Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous êtes correctes bien sûr, donnez-moi vos avis et dites-le moi si il y a des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographes.**

 **Dans cette fic, je ferai référence à d'autres dieux qu'Athéna et Hadès, et je ferai même apparaître des dieux d'autres royaumes comme les dieux Nordiques ou Egyptiens. Il y'aura également des références aux personnages de Lost Canvas tels Alone, Albafica, Tenma, Regulus et j'en passe.**

 **Cette fic est située après Soul of Gold.**

 **Bon, j'en ai assez dit, maintenant, lisez :)**

* * *

Mes yeux légèrement fermés, mes lèvres tracées en une ligne fatiguée et mes joues rouges d'une précédente activité épuisante mais satisfaisante, je respirais l'air du bonheur et me rapprochais du corps dont je subissais une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Tu ne t'es pas endormie? Me demanda-t-il gentiment, ses beaux yeux turquois remplis d'ardeur.

Je lui souris.

-Si, ne t'en fais pas, je viens de me réveiller, répondis-je rapidement afin de le rassurer. Et toi, Aphrodite? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?

Le chevalier des poissons souris d'un sourire si éclatant qu'il m'en coupa le souffle.

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé, plaisanta-t-il en riant aux éclats, un rire qui faisait battre mon coeur jour après jour...

Ses yeux étaient si beaux et remplis d'amour, ses lèvres roses souriaient avec tant de bonheur, ses joues claires étaient teintées d'un rouge adorable, et son visage arborait une expression de tendresse infinie.

Tel était Aphrodite, le chevalier d'Or des Poissons, et l'homme que j'aimais passionnément.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais aimé une aussi magnifique personne, et que cette amour serait réciproque, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Aphrodite et moi nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, nous avions toujours été ensemble.

Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que notre amitié finirait en histoire d'amour... C'était une chose que je m'étais interdite, à l'époque.

Mais la destinée l'avait voulu autrement, et mon coeur avait fini par céder à la passion.

Telle était notre histoire, l'histoire du chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Aphrodite, et d'une jeune fille nommée Gabriel.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, et vous aurez mieux compris lorsque je publierai le premier chapitre, ce qui se fera dans probablement quelques jours.**

 **Donnez moi vos avis please et laissez un commentaire :=)**


	2. L'anniversaire d'Angelo

_Lorsque l'on aime une personne, on est censé être attentif à ses besoins et savoir faire preuve de générosité, cependant, lorsque l'on parle d'amour, on doit également parler d'égoïsme et de jalousie._

* * *

Chapitre 1: L'anniversaire d'Angelo me bousille officiellement la vie.

Je soupirais déjà.

Bon je n'étais pas très en colère non plus, après tout c'était Shura qui me l'avait demandé, mais quand même.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de vouloir faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Angelo?

J'avais toujours profondément détesté le Cancer. Cet espèce de fou avait un problème mental et je n'avais jamais réussi à le supporter et cela depuis qu'on était petits.

 _Allez, courage_. Pensai-je. _Il faut juste que j'obtienne l'aide du Bimbo et de l'autre Glaçon et tout sera fini, affaire classée._

Alors que je marchais en direction des douze temples, de fortes voix s'élevèrent et interrompirent ma marche.

-Je te jure que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est encore Saori qui t'a dit ça?

-A ce train là tu devrais l'épouser! Un Yoga de bonne humeur rigola dans l'oreille de son camarade.

-Hé! C'est pas elle mais-

-Quand on parle du loup, Ikki les interrompit, remarquant mon arrivée et me regardant avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Bonjour, Gabriel.

-Salut Ikki, saluai-je tout en regardant suspicieusement le Phénix. Qu'est _-_ ce qui se passe? Demandai-je curieusement.

-Eh bien, tu vois, Gabriel, le Phénix pointa son ami Pégase. Seiya dit que lorsqu'il est parti voir Saori et Shion, il aurait assisté à une scène des plus ... étranges.

-Etranges?

-Oui.

-Dis-nous Gabriel, as-tu passé la nuit chez Aphrodite hier?

La question de Seiya poussa Yoga à se frapper le front avec sa main avec un long soupir, et fit rire Ikki tandis que Shun rougissait violemment. J'avalai ma salive et regardai Seiya, un air ahuri sur mon visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

-Bah oui. Hier quand je suis monté chez Aphrodite, il y avait un carnet à dessin avec des papillons en motifs sur la première page posé sur son canapé. Et je me suis souvenu que c'était le tien, non?

Ah. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'Aphrodite me l'avait pris.

Je m'étais reposée quelques instants sur les marches de son temple avant d'aller voir Shion pour une affaire personnelle lorsque le douzième gardien m'avait offert d'entrer se reposer chez lui. Il m'avait fait du thé à la rose, ce à quoi j'avais pratiquement roulé des yeux, mais l'avais quand même goûté (dites non à Aphrodite et il trouverait un moyen de faire apparaître des roses chez vous). Cela avait été à ce moment qu'il avait aperçu mon carnet à dessins J'aimais beaucoup dessiner, pour moi, c'était une passion. Aphrodite m'avait demandé la permission de le voir, et lorsqu'il avait fini de le feuilleter et que je l'avais réclamé, il avait refusé de me le rendre en me disant gentiment qu'il comptait le garder. Bien que la surprise m'avait laissée sans voix, j'avais essayé de récupérer mon carnet, mais sans succès. Hélas, je n'avais jamais pu le reprendre. Aujourd'hui encore, chaque fois que je passais chez le plus beau des chevaliers de la cavalerie d'Athéna, j'essayais de reprendre mon précieux carnet, mais Aphrodite s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner la conversation et changer de sujet.

S'arrachant à mes souvenirs, je répondis à mon ami Pégase.

-Oui effectivement ce carnet m'appartient, répondis-je d'une voix nostalgique. Mais, Dit-je immédiatement en voyant les visages de mes amis. Cela ne veut pas obligatoirement dire que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui, dans son temple. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ce genre de remarques embarrassantes, Seiya?, le taquinai-je complaisamment.

Il rougit violemment.

-Désolé ...

-Gabriel, Shun parla. Ou allais-tu? Tu semblais plutôt pressée, ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire.

-Ah, eh bien ... Disons que j'ai 'une course' à faire.

Yoga releva un des ses sourcils blonds.

-Une course?

-Oui! Sur ce, je vous quitte! Et merci encore pour le moment embarrassant, Seiya! Criai-je à mon ami. Ce dernier me répliqua un autre 'désolé ...' que j'ignorai royalement afin de me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Demander l'aide du 'Bimbo' et du 'Glaçon' n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Après tout, je serais quand même forcée de traverser les douze temples d'or afin d'accomplir mon objectif.

Donc je serais obligée de traverser le temple du sadique aux masques.

je commençais déjà a soupirer, je le _haissais_ tant...

Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'avoir accepter?

Après avoir traversé certains temples, et donc avoir souffert la présence machiavélique d'Angelo que je ne pouvais guère supporter, j'arrivai chez l'Iceberg.

-Tu veux bien répéter un peu? Je crois que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ... Un Camus assez perplexe dit à moi, sa compatriote et amie française.

-Oh s'il-te-plaît, Camus. Me plaignis-je avec un long soupir fatigué. Tu es très intelligent donc tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées pour moi, car elles le sont suffisamment.

Camus leva un de ses sourcils, il ne semblait guère amusé.

-Tu me demandes de te faire des glaces, tu ne trouves pas que c'est quand même étrange? S'étonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je lançai un ultime soupir, poussée à bout par la remarque de mon ami du Verseau.

-Je ne suis pas celle à qui tu dois te plaindre. C'est Shura qui me l'a demandé. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir à faire ce que j'ai à faire. Parce que après, il faudra que j'aille rendre visite au poisson du douzième, et tu sais très bien à quel point je déteste les roses.

En fait, ce n'était que je n'aimais pas les roses, c'était plus parce que j'étais encore un peu énervée contre Aphrodite qui refusait toujours de me rendre mon carnet à dessin.

-Oh excuse moi. C'est vrai je l'avais complètement oublié, répliqua Camus sur le même ton sarcastique.

-Alors tu m'aideras oui ou non? m'impatientai-je.

Mon ami du Verseau soupira à son tour.

-Si tu veux des glaces, dit-il sur un ton irrité, pourquoi ne pas allez en acheter?

-Tout simplement parce qu'au village de Rodorio ils n'en vendent pas, que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'allé me taper je ne sais combien d'heures de marche juste pour aller en trouver et que Shura insiste pour que ce soit toi.

-Mais je ne sais même pas comment en faire! s'énerva-t-il.

-Hé calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute!

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, me corrigea Camus. Juste que-

-Tu vas m'aider ou pas? demandai-je de plus en plus énervée. Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite tu t'en seras débarrassé.

Camus me regarda fixement.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai apparemment pas le choix.

Un ravissant sourire se forma sur mes lèvres rouges.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi, Camus. Le taquinai-je gentiment. Allez je file, je dois aller voir le Thon du douzième. A plus tard.

Camus grommela un 'bonne chance' assez hypocrite, ce qui était vraiment étrange de sa part. Décidément, j'avais vraiment du l'agacer avec cette histoire de glace.

Je soupirai, puis pris une longue et profonde inspiration. Avec tout mon courage, je commençai a marcher, me dirigeant à l'endroit même ou j'avais perdu mon précieux carnet.

Vers le douzième temple, le temple des Poissons.

Sentant mon coeur battre anormalement, je respirai doucement, inspirant et expirant. Lorsque j'étais finalement arrivée au douzième temple, j'y trouvai la chose la plus belle que mes yeux me permirent de voir.

Aphrodite, le chevalier des poissons.

D'une beauté exquise, Aphrodite surpassait les dieux grecs en terme de joliesse. Sa sublimité était telle qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, je croyais voir Apollon, le plus beau des dieux de l'Olympe.

Aphrodite était assis sur une des marches de son temple, comme à son habitude, une rose à sa main. Ses beaux yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres d'une couleur spéciale (sûrement son rouge à lèvres, hum) étaient tracées en un sourire délicat. C'était comme s'il connaissait l'identité de sa visiteuse (moi).

-Bonjour, Gabriel, dit-il d'une voix douce, ouvrant ses yeux et me donnant ainsi l'occasion de pouvoir contempler ses yeux bleus.

J'avalai ma salive nerveusement.

-Bonjour, Aphrodite, lui répondis-je. Etrangement, je pouvais même entendre les battements de mon propre coeur qui s'affolait pour une raison inconnue...

-Comment vas-tu? me questionna-t-il gracieusement.

Je fronçai des sourcils. On m'avait toujours dit que je rougissais trop facilement. Si Aphrodite l'avait remarqué, il prenait un malin plaisir à en profiter.

Prenant une bouchée d'air frais, je me contentai de lui répondre en essayant de soutenir le regard qu'il posait sur moi.

\- Je vais très bien merci. Quant est-il de toi? J'ai entendu dire que Shion t'avait redemandé de planter de nouvelles roses autour de la maison du Pope.

Aphrodite lança un léger soupir.

-Effectivement. Il commence à en avoir assez des fréquentes visites de Pégase à Athéna. Mais à part ça, je me portes très bien. Tu veux entrer prendre du thé à la rose ... ?

En me disant ça, il avait l'air si innocent. On aurait presque dit un ange. Ses lèvres étaient crispées en un sourire suppliant, ses beaux yeux bleus avaient l'air si tristes, et son expression faciale ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir que j'avais d'exhausser son souhait car, moi aussi, je voulais bien entrer.

 _Ca sera ma chance de reprendre mon carnet_. Pensai-je en hochant de la tête, gagnant un sourire lumineux de la part d'Aphrodite.

-Mais entre, je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi, me dit-il avec une aimable voix, un air de douceur dans ses yeux.

Son air de chien battu avait complètement disparu.

 _Je pense que je viens de me faire avoir..._

Avec réticence, j'entrai chez le plus beau chevalier d'Athéna. Son temple n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il y avait des roses à peu près partout. C'était tout ce que mes yeux me permettaient de voir.

Une pression sur mon bras me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je regardai mon bras et y vu la main d'Aphrodite fermement enveloppée autour de ma peau blanche.

-Par là. Aphrodite me pressa, en m'indiquant la direction (ou plutôt en m'y enmenant).

Lorsque je regardai son visage une nouvelle fois, mon souffle fut coupé. Les yeux bleu turquois d'Aphrodite brillaient plus que jamais, ses joues claires étaient un peu rouges et ses lèvres étaient courbées en un autre sourire rayonnant.

Il dégageait le bonheur à des milliards de kilomètres à la ronde.

 _Comment un simple mortel peut-il être aussi éblouissant_... M'étonnai-je en rougissant violemment, mes joues rouges d'embarras. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur des mains d'Aphrodite envahir les miennes. Ses mains étaient si douces...

-Gabriel, tu m'écoutes? Aphrodite me questionna avec amusement, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque je repris ses esprits (ou me réveillai de mes pensées), je remarquai qu'Aphrodite m'avait emmenée dans une jolie pièce qui lui servait de salon.

 _Il aime vraiment le bleu..._

Effectivement, tout était bleu. Des beaux canapés aux tapis, la couleur bleu dominait.

 _Et dire que je déteste le bleu..._ Pensai-je avec un léger frisson de répugnance.

-Gabriel, si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais t'embrasser!

Cette phrase me réveilla. Surprise, je regardai autour de moi, et vis qu'Aphrodite semblait satisfait, et que son visage était également très proche du mien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et je fis immédiatement un mouvement en arrière et serais tombée si Aphrodite n'avait pas eu ses mains enlacées autour de mon bras.

-Qu'est-ce que... Je m'alarmai. Une minute j'étais sur mes pieds, l'autre je me retrouvais serrée contre la chaude poitrine du chevalier d'or.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Aphrodite me dit avec douceur. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de te surprendre.

Son sourire était si beau, et je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade. Doucement, je soupirai et Aphrodite me libéra de ses bras pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

Il me conduisit à une pièce (bleu, évidemment) ou deux tasses de thé bien chaud nous attendaient.

Aphrodite me força à m'asseoir sur un autre canapé bleu, et à son tour, il s'assit tout près de moi, si près que nos cuisses se frôlaient.

-Hm, Aphrodite ... J'étais vraiment embarrassée par cette position. Tu es trop proche . . .

-Hum? Aphrodite fit semblant de ne rien entendre, prenant sa tasse et buvant gracieusement.

Cela m'énerva, mais que pouvais-je faire conte une personne aussi forte?

Je me contentai donc de soupirer et pris ma tasse. Décidément, Aphrodite ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser partir, et si je voulais le convaincre de m'aider, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je sois agréable avec lui.

-Hé Aphrodite! Descends bon sang! La voix de Deathmask résonna.

Immédiatement, je devins nerveuse.

D'une, Si Deathmask venait, je devrais _le_ voir.

De deux, si cet idiot demandait au chevalier des Poissons de s'entraîner avec lui ou de faire autre chose, je n'aurais pas le temps de parler de son anniversaire à Aphrodite et tout serait fini.

Et de trois, si par malheur Camus et Milo avaient parlé . . .

-J'arrive, j'arrive! Aphrodite cria à son ami du cancer qui était dehors. Il soupira, et me regarda avec un air assez triste.

-Je vais tout faire pour me débarrasser de lui, et après, je suis à toi.

Cette phrase provoqua une chaleur impossible à décrire dans mon corps, et le rouge sur mes joues s'intensifia. Le beau chevalier d'or me regarda avec un air satisfait et un grand sourire narquois, puis, il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

 _Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire..._

Soudain, une idée de génie (ou pas) me vint à l'esprit.

 _Mon carnet à dessin!_

Puisque Aphrodite refusait toujours de me le rendre, hé bien, je n'aurais qu'à le reprendre toute seule !

C'est donc avec ces pensés en tête que je m'en alla chercher mon carnet, mais il y avait quand même un problème.

Ou Aphrodite l'avait-il mis?

Soupirant et avalant ma salive, je décidai de 'fouiner' dans les affaires du Chevalier des Poissons. Bon, il serait surement furieux, mais il me le devait bien.

Je cherchai donc, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas ou Aphrodite serait revenu, mon carnet. Cependant, après dix minutes de recherches intensives, je n'avais pas avancé d'un milimètre.

Il était pratiquement introuvable. C'était comme si Aphrodite l'avait fait disparaître quelque part, comme par magie.

 _Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je fouille sa chambre!_ M'indignai-je.

J'avais pour habitude de ne _jamais_ toucher aux affaires des autres, mais là, les circonstances m'obligeaient à le faire. Or, on parlait à présent de la chambre d'un _homme_...

Je respirai profondément. _Un, deux, trois..._

 _Je n'ai pas le choix, ça passe ou ça casse..._ Me résolus-je.

Avec des pas décidés, je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre d'Aphrodite. Je connaissais sa maison par coeur, j'y étais beaucoup venue lors des années précédentes et bien avant la guerre contre Hadès.

Finalement (et en ignorant toutes les roses sur le passage), je finis par me retrouver dans une grande pièce qui était la chambre d'Aphrodite. Cette fois, les murs étaient dorés malgré le bleu dominant des meubles, et des roses rouges et roses étaient étalées sur le sol et le lit double place.

Perplexe, je regardai bien la pièce.

Par ou faudrait-il que je commence?

Je décidai de me dépêcher, et allai inspecter un meuble qui devait servir de commode au chevalier des Poissons. Je l'ouvrai et regardai, avec des joues aussi rouges que le feu, les vêtements d'Aphrodite. Il y avait des sous-vêtements (point sur lequel J'évitais de trop m'attarder) et des vêtements pour la vie de tous les jours. Puis, à mon grand bonheur, je _le_ remarquai, caché sous les vêtements du Poisson.

 _Mon carnet!_

Avec un sourire aussi joyeux que celui d'un enfant qui aurait reçu un cadeau pour son anniversaire, je pris le précieux carnet, referma les tiroirs de la commode, et serra mon carnet fort contre ma poitrine.

Mais lorsque je me retournai, je fut choquée et apeurée de croiser le regard amusé du poisson.

Adossé contre l'ouverture de la porte, ses bras croisés, un sourire narquois sur son visage d'ange, il dit: Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Le ton implicite de sa voix sous-entendait tout.

-A-Aphrodite! le suppliai-je de ma voix. Je peux tout t'expliquer...

Les yeux d'Aphrodite s'agrandirent légèrement et s'adoucirent, puis il regarda l'objet maintenu contre ma poitrine.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es faufilée dans ma chambre? demanda-t-il, le même ton amusé dans sa voix, se redressant et marchant vers moi qui reculais de plus en plus, terrifiée par son attitude.

-Tu... Tu as refusé de me le rendre plusieurs fois, m'expliquai-je avec une voix faible en baissant la tête. Alors..., murmurai-je alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

-Alors tu t'es dit que tu avais le droit de le reprendre... Termina-t-il silencieusement, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux turquois.

Aphrodite continua à s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce que même un millimètre ne pouvait plus nous séparer, nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et je pouvais ressentir chaque partie de son corps fermement pressé contre le mien.

-Il a tant de valeur à tes yeux, ce carnet?

Je redressai ma tête, rencontrant le regard lubrique d'Aphrodite, ce qui me surprit énormément et créa une insupportable chaleur au niveau de mes cuisses.

Pourquoi tant de désir dans ses yeux?

C'était comme ce jour, le jour ou je l'avais revu après qu'Hadès eu été vaincu par Athéna, Seiya et les autres. Le jour ou j'avais eu l'agréable surprise de revoir tous mes amis, de voir qu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie grâce à Odin alors que j'avais été effondrée, plusieurs semaines avant, d'apprendre leur mort à tous lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, particulièrement celle d'Aphrodite...

Le jour ou je les avais tous revus, les yeux du Poissons m'avaient regardée de le même manière.

-Oui. Dis-je d'une petite voix, sentant mon visage se rapprocher de celui d'Aphrodite alors que des familiers papillons dansaient dans mon ventre.

-C'est ça, continue... L'entendis-je murmurer. Ne regarde que moi...

Je pouvais difficilement voir autre chose que lui.

Ses yeux étaient la seule chose que je pouvais actuellement voir.

Gentiment, Aphrodite plaça une main sur ma joue qui ne pouvait que rougir, puis il utilisa son autre bras pour enserrer ma taille et me piéger, son corps encore plus collé au mien.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ce n'est pas normal! Je ne devrais pas agir comme ça! On est amis d'enfance! On se connait depuis toujours!_

 _-_ Gabriel, l'entendis-je susurrer. Je... Je t'a-

Bien avant Qu'Aphrodite ait pu finir sa phrase, un cri strident retenti en dehors du douzième temple, à la maison du grand pope.

C'était un appel de Shion.

Les joues rouges, la coeur battant, une respiration à peine existante; c'est avec des yeux agrandis d'embarras que je détournai mes yeux de ceux d'Aphrodite. Les doigts de ce dernier étaient encore sur ma peau, provoquant une brûlure agréable sur celle-ci, et la chaleur dans mes cuisses devenait invivable.

Finalement, les doigts du chevalier d'or furent enlevés de mon visage, laissant mes joues froides. Et il me libéra de son étreinte.

Quand je regardai de nouveau Aphrodite, je fus encore plus embarrassée par son expression; un sourire narquois très significatif.

Cela avait été inévitable; le simple petit geste que j'avais eu de déplacer mon regard avait indiqué mon état émotionnel.

-A-Aphrodite... Murmurai-je. Je-

-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer, dit-il soudainement, les yeux remplis de malice mais très tendres.

Je rougis.

Je n'avais même pas pu lui parler de l'anniversaire d'Angelo.

-Mais je-

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, le feu ardent dans mes cuisses s'intensifia encore, tant que je ne pensais pas que cela était possible. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il-te-plaît.

Je le regardai attentivement. Son expression faciale ne semblait me laisser un choix.

-D'accord, dis-je en soupirant.

-Merci, Gabriel, dit-il en souriant et en caressant mon visage.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre d'Aphrodite, je l'entendis me narguer une énième fois avec ce qui semblait être autre de ses sourires taquins: Et s'il-te-plaît, rends moi donc ce carnet à dessin.

Il semblerait que je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer.

* * *

A/N: Alalalala! Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi intéressant que ce que je voulais, mais je promets que le prochain sera meilleur! ;) Au fait, ici, la personnalité d'Aphrodite est plus basée sur celle qu'il avait dans Soul Of Gold, mais bon, ça reste à peu près la même que celle de la série originale.

Donnez-moi vos avis please!

Guest: Merci beaucoup! Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais oui, c'est une possibilité, en tous concernant Aiolia c'est sûr.


	3. Une Pluie Cauchemardesque

**A/N: Salut salut ! Comment ça va? J'ai beaucoup apprécié les commentaires, ils étaient géniaux! J'y ai répondu à la fin de ce chapitre. Franchement je vous remercie, vous m'avez bien remonté le moral !**

 **Sinon, j'ai relu les chapitres précédents et j'ai voulu m'étrangler quand j'ai vu les fautes d'orthographes que j'avais faites... No comment. J'essaierai de les corriger quand j'aurai du temps.**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour mon retard, mais comme j'avais mon bac je devais mon concentrer sur mes études. Merci mon Dieu je l'ai eu et je vais pouvoir aller à l'université !**

 **Au fait, si ce que j'écris vous intéresse, vous pouvez peut-être me retrouver sur Wattpad et lire mon livre. Mon nom est le même qu'ici sur fanfiction. Par contre, j'écris en anglais là-bas.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _L'égoisme: Chez les personnes amoureuses, l'égoisme est un symptôme assez présent. Il fait en sorte de garder la personne que l'on aime autour de soi sans la laisser avoir le moindre contact avec le sexe opposé ou de potentiels rivaux. Aux personnes qui sont aimées d'autrui, attention! L'égoisme de votre amant sait comment gâcher votre vie de couple!_

Chapitre 2: Une pluie cauchemardesque.

Peu importe à quel point j'essayais, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les battements de mon coeur, cela relevait de l'impossible.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je ne comprenais pas et cela me mettait en colère ! Courant à travers le temple du Bélier et ignorant le regard quelque peu interrogateur de Mu, j'essayais de justifier mon comportement par un raisonnement rationnel.

C'était pas gagné.

Aphrodite avait toujours été l'unique personne avec qui je réagissais de la sorte. Mon coeur battait toujours anormalement vite lorsqu'il était à mes côtés ou lorsque mes pensés dérivaient vers lui, mais... Rares avaient été les moments ou il avait eu un tel comportement à mon égard. A part certaines fois, mais... Non, je ne pouvais pas y penser maintenant, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Il fallait que j'oublie, et vite.

Alors que j'étais maintenant à une bonne dizaine de mètres du premier temple d'Or, je soupirais mentalement en me rendant compte d'une chose: Je n'avais pas parlé de la fête surprise que voulait organiser Shura pour Angelo à Aphrodite.

Génial, c'était mort, mort et enterré, et tout ça grâce à mon excessive timidité et à la personnalité quelque peu narquoise d'Aphrodite.

Shura ne serait pas content, du tout du tout.

Je serrai des poings et me mordis la lèvre inférieure un long moment, réfléchissant à une éventuelle solution, mais hélas, les dieux étaient contre moi aujourd'hui. Je clignai des yeux lorsque je sentis une petite goutte d'eau sur ma tête. Je la levai et vus que le ciel si bleu était maintenant teinté d'un gris qui semblait annoncer un immense chagrin.

Je grimaçai en me rendant compte de mes pensés si lugubres alors que les gouttes s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, mouillant mes longs cheveux d'un blanc neige.

 _"On dirait de la soie!"_

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur mes lèvres alors que je me remémorais ces paroles. Elles avaient été celles d'Aphrodite, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il m'avait dite lorsque nous étions enfants.

 _Il était si mignon, il ressemblait à un ange.._. Pensai-je avec douceur.

Il était toujours aussi beau bien sûr, mais... Comment dire... C'était différent maintenant. Il avait le physique musclé d'un dieu grec, et un visage aussi beau que celui de la vraie Aphrodite, la déesse grecque de l'amour.

L'amour...

Poussant toutes ces pensées en dehors de mon esprit, je décidai de stopper ma réflexion pour essayer de trouver un abri, le temps que la pluie s'arrête. Y'avait pas moyen que je rentre chez moi à pied avec un temps aussi mauvais, autant tomber malade alors.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi: j'étais assez éloignée du temple maintenant. Il n'y avait que des rochets autour de moi, pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque endroit ou je pourrais me cacher...

Alors que je désespérais un peu, je sentis un tissu se placer délicatement sur ma tête, protégeant mon corps de la pluie. Surprise, je clignai des yeux et regardai le tissu: Il s'agissait d'une cape blanche, elle devait appartenir à un Or.

Curieuse et peut-être confiante, bien que je ne pouvais savoir pourquoi, je me retournai et regardai le visage quelque peu amusé d'Aiolia.

La vague de déception qui me submergea se fit voir sur mon visage de porcelaine, ce que remarqua le Lion.

-Tu vas bien?, demanda-t-il. Je t'ai vue trempée sous la pluie alors que je me rendais à Rodorio. Mais vu le temps, je ne pourrai pas y aller... Murmura-t-il avec un long soupir.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, éloignant les centaines de questions qui s'entremêlaient dans ma tête quant à l'étrange désappointement que je venais juste de ressentir.

-Oui, merci... Je suis un peu fatiguée...

-Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais au sanctuaire? Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, me questionna Aiolia avec des sourcils levés, donnant ainsi à son visage une moue adorable.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps à raconter cette histoire, alors...

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, penses-tu pouvoir m'héberger le temps que la pluie cesse?

Il sourit.

-Bien sûr! Mais dépêchons-nous alors.

Commençant à courir sous la pluie battante, je le suivis.

* * *

Malheureusement, la pluie ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle s'intensifia. Nous eûmes finalement la chance d'être accueillis par Mu qui nous proposa aimablement de rester dans son temple le temps que la pluie disparaisse.

Apparemment, d'autres chevaliers d'or avaient voulu s'éloigner des douze maisons pour je ne savais quelles raisons. Nous étions à peu près cinq chez Mu sans compter ce dernier. Il y avait DeathMask (oh Mon Dieu, donne-moi la force...), Camus (qui me regarda un peu froidement, le pauvre, il allait sûrement sortir acheter un livre qui lui aurait expliquer comment faire des glaces), Shura, Aiolia et moi.

Heureusement que le temple était assez grand et que Mu possédait plusieurs canapés, sinon...

-Quelle tempête!, s'exclama le Cancer en se passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la pluie. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir!

-La météo annonçait pourtant du beau temps...

-Ouais bah ! Faut croire qu'elle se trompe tout le temps !

-Masque de la mort, s'il-te-plaît, tais-toi ! Demandai-je au chevalier aux cheveux bleus marines. Tu me donnes la migraine en parlant si fort.

-Masque de la mort, continue à parler, s'interposa Camus, que disais-tu sur la météo ?

Si Angelo avait été surpris, moi je savais que c'était une petite vengeance de la part de Camus.

Je soupirai encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent toujours de la même manière ?

-Gabriel, Shura m'interpella à voix basse, et je sus tout de suite pourquoi. Alors, tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Justement... Dis-je à voix basse, le regardant anxieusement, c'est...

J'entrepris donc de lui raconter ma mésaventure en omettant tous les moments intimes que j'avais partagés avec le Poissons.

Shura grimaça.

-Ce n'était pas prévu. Il faudra que j'occupe Angelo la prochaine fois.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de 'prochaine fois'. En fait, je voulais m'éloigner du chevalier des Poissons et ceci pour une durée indéterminée. Il me rendait si... _Etrange_...

-Tu peux réessayer demain ?

Et génial.

-D'accord. Acceptai-je à contre coeur.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais toujours eu du mal à donner une réponse négative à Shura.

Bizarre mais intéressant.

Finalement, la pluie ne s'arrêta que très tard le soir. J'étais déjà endormie sur un canapé, avec un Kiki tout près de moi qui était venu en courant comme une gazelle. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait un marathon.

-Tu la laisses ici ?, s'étonna DeathMask en me regardant dormir. T'es sûr que tu peux dormir avec une fille dans ton temple, toi ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Dit le chevalier aux cheveux lavandes alors que son disciple couvrait mon corps d'une couverture noire et épaisse. Et puis, je ne vais quand même pas la réveiller !

-Si tu veux... Commença Angelo avec un sourire carnassier. Je peux utiliser une de mes attaques et-

-Angelo, on y va ! cria Shura en lui prenant la bras.

-Ce fût un plaisir, Mu !, dit Camus avec un rare, minuscule sourire. Bonne chance avec elle, par contre.

Mu sourit gentiment en regardant ses amis partir. Aiolia était reparti vers son temple, lui aussi, prétextant devoir parler au grand pope de toute urgence.

Le jeune Bélier fronça les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec le Lion. Ces derniers temps, il semblait plus joyeux, plus jovial, plus... Heureux.

-On la laisse dormir ?, demanda son jeune disciple en tournant sa tête dans ma direction, alors que j'étais encore endormie.

J'avais toujours eu un sommeil profond.

L'élève de Shion sourit.

-Oui, je suis sûre que demain matin, Aphrodite se fera un malin plaisir à la réveiller avec un baiser empli de jalousie lorsqu'il l'aura vue à l'intérieur de mon temple.

Kiki n'avait pas vraiment compris et écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, alors que le Bélier posait un doigt sur ses propres lèvres avec un sourire pour lui indiquer de ne pas faire de bruit.

* * *

 _-Tu ne peux vraiment pas continuer?_

 _Je levai les yeux vers l'adulte aux longs cheveux noirs dont le visage était caché par un masque._

 _Je baissai les yeux, honteuse._

 _-No-non, je suis désolée, mais... C'est bien trop dur pour moi! Je n'y arrive pas!, sanglotai-je alors que la Saintia soupira pour la énième fois._

 _Ce que l'on me demandait de faire n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Il s'agissait juste de courir un peu autour du sanctuaire afin d'améliorer ma condition physique, ce qu'un enfant âgé de sept années aurait pu faire très facilement avec le rythme lent qu'on lui aurait imposé, cependant, pour moi qui avait toujours été très faible physiquement..._

 _-Très bien, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer._

 _Je l'avais énervée et elle perdait patience avec moi, je le savais bien au ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé ma langue natale._

 _Acquieçant, je tournai les talons et courrai vers la direction opposée à la femme dont j'étais actuellement sous la coupe._

 _Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais voulu être là. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si un juge corrompu avait fait condamné mon père pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, brisant ainsi tous les membres de ma famille un à un jusqu'à ce que ma mère commette un suicide; ce n'était pas de ma faute si la famille de mon père et la famille de ma mère n'avaient pas voulu s'occuper de mes soeurs et de moi, et ce n'était certainement pas de ma faute si elles avaient toutes les deux péri dans le froid glacial de l'hiver français et si moi, faible et pathétique enfant que j'étais, j'avais quand même réussi à survivre._

 _Je ne savais toujours pas comment on m'avait trouvée, mais une personne que les habitants de ce sanctuaire appelaient ''Athéna'' aurait guidé cet homme que l'on nommait le ''Pope'' vers moi. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvée du froid et de la faim, cependant, il ne m'avait pas libérée d'une chose: la souffrance._

 _Je ravalai mes larmes alors que je sentis toutes ces émotions négatives déferler en moi, menaçant de me dévorer de l'intérieure et m'affaiblissant encore plus, ralentissant ma course, mon corps ne pouvant supporter une activité physique intensive combinée à un état mental désorienté._

 _J'étais perdue. Perdue et seule au monde. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et je ne voulais pas rester ici, cependant, ou aller? Ou fuir? Ceux qui vivaient en ces lieux m'avaient recueillie, nourrie, chauffée et vêtue. M'enfuir serait signe d'ingratitude et de lâcheté et l'enfant que j'étais le savait très bien._

 _Soudainement, en à peine une seconde, je me bousculai contre un petit corps robuste et métallisé. Il arrêta ma course et m'envoya au moins deux mètres en arrière, et ma tête se fracassa contre une grande colonne de pierre blanche très proche._

 _-Hé toi!_

 _Respirant à peine après ce choc, je croyais ma dernière heure arrivée; je ne pouvais plus bouger et je crachais une énorme quantité de sang. J'entendais à peine le cri strident de l'enfant qui s'était trouvé en travers de mon chemin et dont la collision m'avait mise dans cet état._

 _Je sentis des mains agripper le haut de mon chiton grec, et fis un effort surhumain pour ouvrir mes yeux et apercevoir une tête avec une sorte de casque. Il s'agissait de ce que ces gens appelés ''saint'' et "armure"._

 _L'enfant-car sa tête était bien trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte- me regarda avec des yeux emplis de colère. Il était naturellement bronzé et avait des cheveux bleus foncés. Il semblait porter sur sa tête une sorte de casque jaune avec des pinces, comme celle d'un crabe._

 _-Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas, la petite?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, parlant une langue dont je ne comprenais pas un seul mot. Je me contentai d'essayer de soutenir son regard alors que mes forces m'abandonnaient et que plus de mots inconnus sortaient de la bouche de ce garçon._

 _-Masque de la mort! Arrête!_

 _Une autre voix, qui était, à mes oreilles, bien douce, se fit entendre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas les mots qui avaient été prononcés, mais j'étais certaine que ceux-là avaient été dits dans le but de m'aider. Pour une étrange raison, je le savais._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux bleus grogna et tourna sa tête dans la direction ou la voix avait parlé. A l'aide d'un autre effort surhumain, je fis bouger mes pupilles là ou il m'avait semblé entendre la voix, et mon souffle fut coupé. Un garçon qui ne semblait avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans était debout, à quelques mètres de nous. Il portait une armure avec épines, elle semblait être faite de la même matière que celle du garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés, et elle brillait d'une étrange aura semblable à celle de la femme qui était chargée de s'occuper de moi._

 _Ce qui m'avait coupé le souffle était le visage du nouveau venu: Il était sublime et il ressemblait à un ange. Il avait des yeux bleus turquoise de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux bouclés entourés par de longs cils noirs au dessus desquels reposaient deux sourcils indignés parfaitement faits, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient été dessinés par un artiste peintre. Sa peau blanche lui donnait une apparence innocente et il avait un grain de beauté juste en dessous de l'un de ses deux yeux, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son immense beauté. Ses lèvres -entre lesquelles était placée une fleur, peut-être une rose, je n'arrivais pas à en distinguer la couleur- d'une couleur rose assez spéciale, étaient retroussées en une grimace qui ne semblait pas être régulière sur son visage éblouissant._

 _-Oh regardez qui est là, mais c'est le chevalier des Poissons! Sa majesté Aphrodite! Alors, la fille manquée, tu veux quoi? Je suis assez occupé là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il en renforçant sa poigne sur mon chiton tout en riant d'un rire diabolique. Je ne lui prêtais plus attention, car malgré la douleur et mon incompréhension des paroles, le charme du nouveau venu m'avait laissée sans voix._

 _Ce dernier semblait avoir été assez énervé par les mots du garçon qui me brutalisait. Je vis son visage s'assombrir et la rose qu'il tenait dans sa bouche se recroquevilla sous sa morsure._

 _-Tu es occupé à tyranniser les plus faibles que toi? Tu n'es qu'un lâche juste pour cela! Lâcha l'enfant aux cheveux bleus turquoise tout en retirant la rose de sa bouche avec l'une de ses deux mains, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la lancer sur l'autre garçon._

 _-Tu dépasses les bornes avec moi, l'efféminé!_

 _Je sentis les dents de mon agresseur se serrer et ses mains lâchèrent mon chiton et me libérèrent enfin de sa douloureuse emprise. Je tombai sur le sol sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit alors que mes yeux se refermaient, me plongeant dans un sommeil profond qui me semblait être mon dernier._

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement, remplis de larmes que je ne pouvais contenir davantage. Clignant des yeux tout en essuyant quelques larmes, je regardai autour de moi, essayant de me remémorer les événements de la veille et de reconnaître le décor.

Puis, cela me revint: Aphrodite, ma rencontre avec Aiolia et les autres Ors, la pluie qui coulait comme pas possible...

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée !, une voix surexcitée se fit entendre sur le pas de la porte.

Clignant des yeux encore une fois, je me retournai et vis le visage enfantin de Kiki.

-Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés ! On commençait à avoir peur que tu n'ouvres plus jamais les yeux ! Tu as dormi pendant une journée entière !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Une journée entière ?

-Milo et Aiolia sont venus te voir il y a deux heures. Tout le monde était inquiet à ton sujet. Mu dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à percer tous les secrets que mon âme pourrait renfermer.

Depuis quand était-il dans cette pièce ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer !

 _C'est un chevalier d'Or_! Ma conscience me cria.

-Ah bon ? Réussis-je à murmurer à travers une voix épuisée alors que je levais une de mes mains pour chasser les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues rouges.

-Oui et- quelque chose ne va pas, Gabriel ? Mu me demanda, remarquant mes larmes et l'angoisse qui régnait dans mon cosmos.

-Non, Dis-je sèchement. Je vais bien. J'ai juste revu un horrible cauchemar, mais tout va bien maintenant.

-Tu-

-Je vais bien. Répétai-je calmement mais autoritairement et d'une voix forte. Soupirant, je me levai du lit et remerciai Mu et son disciple pour leur hospitalité.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer chez toi maintenant ? Kiki parla avec inquiétude. Il ne pleut plus mais...

-Ne t'en fais, je me sens suffisamment en forme pour rentrer chez moi. Merci encore !

Mu me sourit et Kiki en fit de même.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je bougeai mes jambes et les levai. Avec un dernier sourire à Mu et à son disciple rouquin, je me dirigeai vers la porte et me retrouvai au milieu du premier temple.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? J'étais encore supposée aider Shura pour l'anniversaire du Sale Crustacé !

Prenant une autre bouffée d'air frais, j'allais me diriger vers l'entrée du temple quand une douce voix masculine m'interrompit.

-Gabriel ? Tu es réveillée ?

Je me retournai immédiatement.

Aphrodite.

Je faillis m'évanouir à sa vue.

Comment un mortel pouvait-il être aussi ravissant ?

Aphrodite portait encore son armure de chevalier d'or. Ses yeux, étrangement exténués, brûlaient d'émotions différentes que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, comme si il m'avait délibérément bloquée de son esprit. Sa peau si belle et si claire avait perdu de son éclat et de sa brillance, ses cheveux bleus se laissaient aller contre la petite brise qui traversait le premier temple et je me rendis alors compte qu'il faisait nuit.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai remarqué que maintenant?_ Pensai-je à contre-coeur. C'était sûrement pour ça que Mu et Kiki ne semblaient pas vouloir me laisser partir aussi facilement.

Prenant une grande respiration, je redirigeai mes pensés vers l'homme magnifique en face de moi, et fronçai des sourcils à sa vue.

-Aphrodite... Commençai-je. Tu as l'air vraiment... Epuisé, finis-je.

Aphrodite me regarda un moment puis soupira à son tour.

-c'est vrai que...Ah.

Il soupira encore, puis détourna son regard pour le poser sur les marches qui menaient au deuxième temple d'or.

-Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, pour tout te dire. Murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux observant toujours les marches. J'étais inquiet pour toi, Gabriel. Tu as dormi pendant un jour entier et tu ne te réveillais pas peu importe ce que l'on essayait de faire. Mu n'arrivait pas à sentir ton cosmos, et je...

Je fronçai encore des sourcils. Je ne savais que c'était aussi grave. J'avais été un peu fatiguée hier (mon pauvre coeur avait battu si fort à cause d'Aphrodite et de ses taquineries, pauvre moi), mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça provoquerait une telle agitation.

-J'étais extrêmement préoccupé. Souffla-t-il encore. Je pensais que quelque chose t'était arrivé quand Mu était venu prévenir le Pope Shion et Athéna...

Cette fois, il déplaça son regard qui croisa le mien.

Instantanément, ces familiers papillons revinrent voler à l'intérieur de mon ventre, et je me raidis alors de tout mon être.

-Ah... Je...Je. Balbutiai-je. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler correctement tant les papillons dans mon ventre et les émotions qui étaient en train de m'envahir étaient puissants. Je suis désolée. Réussis-je finalement à articuler. Je ne voulais inquiéter ni toi ni personne d'autre, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite se rapprocha à la vitesse de la lumière, comme attendu d'un chevalier d'or, et me caressa la joue d'une manière si tendre que je faillis gémir de plaisir.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, mais visiblement avec Aphrodite, je ferais mieux de me préparer à m'attendre aux actions les plus surprenantes qui soit.

Je fermai les yeux, ne prononçant pas un mot. Je laissai la main d'Aphrodite danser amoureusement sur ma joue, créant un familier feu ardent entre mes cuisses.

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment..._ Pensai-je douloureusement alors que la chaleur s'accrut.

J'avais vraiment peur qu'Aphrodite ne découvre mon... Ah.. Mon état actuel.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge, Gabriel ? Murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux turquoises plongèrent une nouvelle fois leur regard à l'intérieur des miens.

Doucement, je respirai profondément tout en inspirant profondément sous le regard attentif d'Aphrodite. Mes lèvres rouges refusèrent de laisser sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, trop effrayées de la réponse que les siennes me donneraient.

Mon comportement en disait déjà assez long sur mon étrange silence, et je savais qu'Aphrodite ne tarderait pas à savoir pourquoi je restais encore silencieuse, s'il ne le savait déjà.

-Gabriel...

J'avalai ma salive le plus discrètement possible. C'était pas croyable la façon dont notre conversation (ou plutôt ma pathétique tentative de m'excuser) avait été détournée.

Soudain, Aphrodite relâcha brusquement ma joue et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés, et ses yeux turquoises s'assombrirent considérablement.

La souffrance et la colère envahirent automatiquement mon être.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce geste? M'avait-il rejetée malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous? Malgré tous les regards lubriques, les gestes trop amicaux, ses taquineries exagérées, ses-

-Gabriel, viens ici, tout de suite, Aphrodite parla d'un ton froid et meurtrier, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'une rose apparaissait dans sa main droite. A ce moment-là, la douleur et la rage que je ressentaient s'évanouirent pour laisser place à une autre émotion; la peur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

-Non-

Avant que je n'avais eu le temps de finir ma phrase, Aphrodite s'approcha de moi à la vitesse de la lumière et me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Plus rapidement qu'avant, il recula d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Ma peur se transforma instantanément en confusion.

Que se passait-il?

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Qui es-tu? Comment es-tu entrée dans le Sanctuaire? Aphrodite questionna furieusement, ses yeux foudroyant du regard une ombre qui se tenait debout devant nous.

C'était vraiment trop d'émotions pour moi.

-Je... Je suis désolée de vous voir effrayés, une voix féminine parla doucement, courageusement, sans aucune trace de peur dans sa voix. Je cherche le chevalier d'or du Lion Aiolia.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Aphrodite avec méfiance. Que pourrais-tu vouloir à un chevalier d'or?

Soupirant, une fille avança et la lune illumina son corps. Elle était grande et belle: Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui couvraient de longues jambes et des bras fins et minces. Un châle vert clair orné d'un bijoux rouge reposait sur sa robe. Sa peau était claire et son visage semblait fatigué. De long cils noirs recouvraient des yeux d'un violet foncé et ses cheveux bleus étaient attachés en une sorte de grande queue de chevale par un bandana rouge-rose sur lequel figuraient des motifs d'un vert agressif. Bien que cette fille était drôlement jolie, son cosmos était puissant et je fus frappée par la ressemblance qu'elle partageait avec Saori Kido.

Elle rougis un peu sous mon regard intense et se racla la gorge.

-Aiolia et moi sommes amis, dit-elle en regardant Aphrodite droit dans les yeux. Je viens d'Asgard, je m'appelle Lyfia, je suis la servante d'Odin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hé voilà c'est fait ! Encore désolée pour mon absence ! Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée universitaire, mais quand je le pourrai je publierai un autre chapitre !**

 **Maintenant, pour les commentaires:**

Milkagirl: Merci beaucoup ! On aura plus d'informations sur Gabriel au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, donc ne t'en fais pas :)

Titanic492 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Guest : Merci ! C'est justement parce que je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fictions avec une fille (la plupart étaient des yaoi avec Deathmask, Shura ou Saga et mon Dieu je n'ai pas du tout aimé ces couples XD) que j'ai voulu en écrire une. Il y'avait deux ou trois fictions que j'ai trouvées sur Aphrodite et une fille, mais Aphrodite n'avait pas la même personnalité que dans le manga ou les autres séries et elles étaient pas extras.

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

 **Allez, à la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il-vous-plaît !**


	4. AN: pause

Hello les friends!

D'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ma longue absence. J'ai été incapable de combiner études et écriture, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Je mets cette histoire en "pause", je trouve que c'est plus correcte, surtout que je suis intéressée par d'autres séries que Saint Seiya. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, je sais que je vais y revenir plus tard, mais pas pour le moment. Je pense d'abord finir mon autre fic sur le Labyrinthe.

Bref, vraiment désolée :/


End file.
